


Ever After

by rotburn



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Multiverse, Angst and Feels, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 05:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16382558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotburn/pseuds/rotburn
Summary: Snippets of chronological moments revolving around a undiscovered rare pair dealing with the aftermath of vague and unknown pasts.Main Goal: Dabbling in Character DevelopmentDisclaimer: I do not own Undertale nor do I make money from this fanfic.Descriptors added with each new chapter.





	Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suspend some disbelief and knowledge to read, because the events that led *this* Underfell Sans and *this* Horrortale Sans are much different.
> 
> I'm playing off the idea that this is a completely different multiverse with different core/key factors and soul characteristics.
> 
> In the future, I may decide to write the stories that brought them here, but first I'm going to get to know them a bit better by flushing out their personalities by dabbling in these short stories.
> 
> That and if these characters are well recieved, it's been awhile since I've written anything...  
> Here we go~

It’s soft and warm…

Either of these sensations, by themselves, Cherry can ignore if he has to. Although, having them combined in such a way is too much for him to fight against. Cherry knows he has to get up soon. The alarm already went off at some point and sunlight is seeping in through the curtains, but it’s so hard to move.

Mind foggy with peace, he dozes. He hardly moves as the bedroom door creaks open and a stout figure shuffles in. The rich scent of coffee fills the shared room, complementing the woodsy tang wafting from the pine walls in the cozy cottage. There came a dip to the mattress and a set of chilled phalanges settles on his tibia. Those freezing bones tear a startled gasp from Cherry. It turns quickly into a groan of annoyance and he tries shifting away.

A chuckle, dark and deep as a menacing night echos faintly around him. Once upon a time, that sound caused Cherry all sorts of distress. Now, it has the completely opposite affect. Clasping his ankle in a possessive manner, sharp claws scrape lightly along the delicate bones. Projected emotions of **affection** and **desire** causes Cherry to shudder and retaliate by shoving his blushing skull under silky pillows.

An honest laugh bounces off the walls.

He’s sure his skull burns hotter.

Without a word, the touch leaves Cherry, and the presence recedes. He briefly catches sight of the shadow obstructing the sun’s rays along the floor, disappear. The world becomes fuzzy again and time drifts. Now though, he can’t enjoy it. The previous sensations are flavored with longing and Cherry lets out a long whine. He’s met with the quiet and a stillness that begins to upset him.

An unnamed fear twists in his soul and Cherry allows it to fester for a moment. A sense of melancholy picks at the edges of the skeleton’s mind. Self-loathing wells up, whispering thoughts of uselessness and doubt. Flashes from terrible events play out, giving voice to nightmares that begin to dance through his skull.

He doesn’t deserve ~~love~~. Does he? No…

_I don’t want-_

He hasn’t been ~~evil~~. Has he? Maybe…

_I don’t want to be-_

He isn’t just ~~worthless~~. Is he? Wait…

_I don’t want to be alone!_

Cherry lets out a growled shout, sitting up and hissing at his invisible assailants. Nothing is there of course, it’s all in his head. The true enemy to his own happiness being himself.

As anger evaporates, he becomes more aware of the low temperature assaulting his bared ribs. With a grunt, Cherry lunges across the furs to snatch a cotton sweater bought for him at that place Spice likes to call Wally-World. The black hoodie, with a pattern of little stitched skulls, almost drowns him in fabric. It provides enough insulation to warm him though, so Cherry ignores the cute heart-shaped sockets to the tiny skulls and literally rolls out of bed.

A curse slips past his teeth as his feet land on chilly floorboards. Reminding himself to talk to his companion about purchasing a rug for their room, he stomps down the narrow stairway and pauses in the open space of the A-frame home. It’s a sparse place with the barest of necessities, such as a squat tan couch and two iron stools for the kitchen island. It took all their money combined just to afford the newly constructed cottage on an untouched plot, tucked away in the mountains. Regardless of the spartan design, Cherry is sure the others pestering them for their first “house party” are going to force them both to accept some house warming gifts. His own brother in particular will probably overdo it like always and drag the other Papyrus’ into some chaotic adventure to attain THE BESTEST AND MOST AWESOMEST GIFT EVER IMAGINED OR CONCEIVED!

Snickering deviously to himself, Cherry jerks at the sound of the coffee machine shutting itself down. It brings him back into the reality of his lonely predicament. He suddenly feels open, exposed, and a target in the empty home. A shiver travels down his spine and he starts shivering nervously. They really needed to fill it to the brim with junk. Where did Spice go? Cherry glances around the place dejectedly. Out? Did he get left behind? His bones begin to rattle even as he tries not to slip into a well of depression.

 _“Everything is okay!”_ The voice of his younger brother responds from the shadows of his mind. He shakes his skull in denial. Then why did he want to break into tears and rip everything apart still?! _“Post traumatic stress affects everyone differently!”_

He hates this. He hates it! Hates it!

 _“i get it.”_ The hoarse sound washes over Cherry, Spice’s rough voice calming him. _“if ya want, i can hate it too. we can hate it together.”_

Slowly, Cherry lowers his clawed hands, the cluster of silver implants flashing from a crooked smile. A single red eyelight returning, he rationalizes to himself that Spice wouldn’t leave him. Not now. Not ever. There’s no reason to think so. Things are different now. This world… is very different.

Movement outside on the balcony, catches his attention. The fell skeleton turns and focuses his poor eyesight. His better orb peers past the glass expanse that frame either side of a fireplace, to see the shape of another sitting on an outdoor swing. A whimper catches in the back of his throat as he hastily patters to the sliding doors. Spice doesn’t seem to notice him, skull turned away and slouchy beanie obstructing peripheral view. From what he can tell, the other skeleton appears somewhat pensive and lost in thought. Hesitating briefly, he gathers enough courage to join Spice. Thankful that they had the contractor adjust the building for accessibility to their needs, Cherry pushes aside the door and squawks in surprise at how ridiculously chilly it is.

Spice turns in the padded seat and Cherry growls at the amusement he can see in those red orbs. They aren’t red like his single tinged one, or even like Edge and Fell’s Determination tainted eyelights. Spice’s orbs are the ominous hue of dull maroon, a mixture of blood and dust. But that was pretty common when you come from a Horrortale, where monsters were actual cannibals and maneaters.

“feelin’ a bit, _chilled to the bone_ , beloved?”

“ha-fucking-ha, that obvious is it?” Secretly enjoying the terrible pet name, Cherry folds his arms in an accusing manner. “you woke me.” Purposefully not adding the ‘and left me there’, unwilling to bring up his own demons and opening that can of worms.

“heh, awake n already gettin’ haughty wit’ me~” Spice’s grin curves wider, those needle-like teeth menacing. If Cherry didn’t know how much of a softy that this version of himself actually is, he’d be sprinting in the opposite direction. Which, ironically enough, happened to be his reaction on meeting Spice in the beginning.

Flushing at the teasing tone, he steps through the doorway and closes the entry. A gust of wind blows scattered leaves across the deck. Cherry’s bones rattle against his will and his core trait pulsates, **desperation** getting caught on the breeze.

Spice’s eyelights burn brighter, smile tightening in strain. “love?”

Embarrassed at himself for allowing his emotions to get all twisted, he shifts uncomfortably from side to side, watching distractedly at the way Spice tracks him with that predator eagerness. A flood of arousal shoots through his bones and Cherry swallows harshly. “it’s nothing.”

“ain’t nuthin… comere’.” Spice lifts an arm, his claws holding the end of a blanket Cherry only now notices. He descends upon the other like a monster dying of thirst to a spring well, snuggling and curling his feet under Spice’s pajama pants. A purr shamelessly rumbles from his rib-cage as the blanket wraps around him, trapping him close into a one-armed embrace. An answering purr joined his. He breathes in deeply, below the scent of spiced coffee and smokey ash, he can pinpoint an almost indescribable musk. Both his arms wriggle into a better position, holding Spice loosely and Cherry releases a long sigh, body loosing the tension that began earlier from his lover’s disappearance.

It’s a crisp, fresh morning. They sit there on the wooden swing as the sun climbs over the tops of misty pines. Spice sips black coffee from a mug and Cherry watches flocks of birds head North for the approaching season. Winter… real winter is on the horizon, so this must be the first day of Fall? Such a strange concept and they can experience it together.

Like this, Cherry can properly enjoy it.

It’s soft and warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit different characteristics already.  
> Horrortale Sans goes by Spice instead of Horror or Blood (whom may or may not exist). The reason behind that is because of Underfell Sans' brother. Which I'll throw in a little flashback for a snippet later on.
> 
> From what we know, there still exists another active Underfell Sans named Edge who's a tough asshole. There's probably even a grumpy Red somewhere. They all got their respective issues, but they're all a bit different- ah, the love of infinite realities and multiverses~
> 
> I have no concrete direction with how I'm going about this, it's just a bit of fun. So if you want to suggest something along the way, that's cool. For now, I just have an idea about the next two posts.


End file.
